


Opowieści dziwnej treści

by Hitomipol



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Love, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomipol/pseuds/Hitomipol
Summary: Historie i pary, które tylko przyjdą mi do głowy. Jarmark przeróżności.





	1. Spis treści

**Author's Note:**

> Jak mówi opis, to zbiór przeróżnych par i i jeszcze bardziej różnych historii, które będą się pojawiały bardzo nieregularnie i bez żadnego powiązania z opowiadaniem, które akurat prowadzę. Jeżeli przyjdzie mi do głowy jakiś fajny pomysł, który z różnych względów nie nadaje się na dłuższą historię, będzie on zamieszczany właśnie tutaj. Fandomy, tagi i spis co znajduje się w danym rozdziale będzie aktualizowane wraz z dodaniem nowej historii.

2\. "Doskonały" (Credence Berabone / Original Percival Graves)  
3\. "Nigdy, przenigdy" (Credence Berabone / Original Percival Graves)


	2. Doskonały

Zawsze schlebiała mu jego uwaga. On za to nigdy nie ukrywał, że się mu przygląda, poza tym nie musiał. Czasem Queenie przewracała oczami słysząc jego myśli, ale nie mogła być na niego zła gdy sama z Jacobem zachowywał się podobnie. Tina za to komentowała, że ten świat byłby lepszy gdyby ludzie zakochani zachowywali się normalnie, chociaż gdy ktoś, niby przypadkiem, wspomniał o Newcie, wpadała na różne rzeczy lub strącała coś ze stołu. 

Czasem udawał, że nie widzi jak Percival na niego patrzy i dość ostentacyjnie skupiał swoją uwagę na kimś innym, ale z tyłu głowy wyobrażał sobie, co zrobi mężczyzna gdy wrócą do domu. Credence był złośliwy w codziennych sytuacjach, za to Percival w sypialni. Oczywiście, ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie, prowokował podobne sytuacje. Stało się to jeszcze łatwiejsze gdy w końcu razem zamieszkali. 

Nie wiedzieć czemu Queenie była tym przerażona, nie bała się, że Percival go skrzywdzi, ale miała w sobie strach, który o mało nie zaszczepiła w Credence, ale zdołał się otrząsnąć się i przestał obawiać się bezsensownych i przede wszystkim nieistniejących rzeczy. 

Początek był strasznie trudny. Ciągle wydawało mu się, że robi coś nie tak i Percival zaraz go wyrzuci, i powie, że to był jednak błąd. Starał się unikać sytuacji, które mogłoby ewentualnie zdenerwować mężczyznę, ale nie działo się to długo bo Percival szybko zauważył, że zachowuje się dość nienaturalnie. Gdy usłyszał jego obawy, kazał mu przysiąc, że przestanie tak myśleć, bo nie ma w nim rzeczy, która mogłaby go zdenerwować. 

Zaufał mu z tym, i nigdy tego nie żałował, bo było tak jak powiedział Percival. Nigdy nie złościł się na niego tak naprawdę, oczywiście czasem się kłócili i każda taka kłótnia go bolała, ale szybko się godzili, nie ważne jak na początku zły wydawał się ich konflikt. Szybko godzili się dlatego, że obaj nie mogli wytrzymać bez z siebie zbyt długo.

Cenił sobie każdy moment, w którym Percival mówił mu nawet najdrobniejszy komplement, bo czuł się wtedy jak najwspanialsza istota na świecie i później, gdy mieli już nieszczęście się pokłócić, przypominało mu to jak bardzo Percival go kocha, a jak mógłby być zły na kogoś kto go kocha?

Najwygodniej czuł się kiedy Percival już zasypiał a on leżał przytulony do niego lub przez niego. Słuchał bicia jego serca i nie miał wątpliwości, że będą ze sobą jeszcze przez wiele lat, w takiej chwili wszystko wydawało mu się możliwe, a rzeczy które ewentualnie mogłyby ich oddzielić od siebie, nie istniały. 

Percival miał też wyjątkowy talent do inspirowania go. Gdy mężczyzna wracał z pracy do głowy przychodziły mu setki pomysłów na dobra kolację. Kiedy był zmęczony i przytulał się do niego od razu wymyślał sposób na najlepsze wypoczęcie przy jego boku. Gdy ten rano wstawał, by przygotować się do pracy, potrafił wymyślić nieskończenie wiele powodów, dla których nie powinien w ogóle wstawać z łóżka i zostać w nim razem z nim na resztę dnia. 

Gdy tak czasem myślał o ich wspólnym życiu, zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że nie ma na świecie drugiej osoby, która czyniłaby jego życie doskonalszym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli ktoś ma pomysł na historię, którą chciałby żebym napisała, albo komuś marzy się jakaś para, śmiało zachęcam do pisania w komentarzach, na pewno dobrze przemyślę taką propozycję i jeżeli, i mnie to się spodoba, to na pewno napiszę dzięki temu kolejnego one-shota.


	3. Nigdy, przenigdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się napisać kolejną historię! To znowu gredence, bo nadal szaleje za tą parą.

Nietrudno było mu uwierzyć w to, iż Percival go zostawił. Od początku gdy ten wyznał mu swoje uczucia w głowie kiełkowały mu podejrzenia. Percival był dobrym człowiekiem, więc żal i poczucie winy wobec tego co mu się przydarzyło z rąk Grindelwalda, i to w czasie gdy ten używał jego twarzy, mógł pomylić z miłością. Wystarczyło, że uświadomił sobie swój błąd, zrozumiał, że wcale go nie kocha i go zostawił. Nie był na niego zły, bo pomimo że teraz go zostawił to wcześniej był z nim przez kilka miesięcy, i były to bardzo szczęśliwe miesiące, o których nigdy nie zapomni, będzie pielęgnował pamięć o nich przez resztę swojego życia.

Rozglądając się po opustoszałym mieszkaniu, do głowy napływały mu wspomnienia. Tu w kuchni, gdzie teraz stoi tylko piecyk i kilka gołych blatów, razem Percivalem uczyli się gotować. Mieszkając z matką nie miał okazji nauczyć się więcej niż kilka podstawowych dań, które matka podawała w jadłodajni dla dzieci, a Percival spędzał większość swojego dnia w pracy, więc nie gotował w domu, a jadał na mieście. Gdy z nim zamieszkał nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby ciągle jadać w tych drogich restauracjach, więc postanowił, iż wspólnie powinni nauczyć się gotować. Zajęło im kilka dni nim przygotowali pierwszy porządny i zjadliwy posiłek. Był tak szczęśliwy, że spędzili wspólnie ten czas. 

Później dotarł do salonu, w którym niezmiennie każdego wieczoru, siedząc na sofie, przytuleni, czytali książki. Percival lubował się w mugolskich kryminałach, które pomału zaczęły zyskiwać popularność i nieodmiennie przerażały Credenca, a on sam czytał każdą książkę związaną z magią, jaka tylko wpadła mu w dłonie. Te momenty nie wymagały od niego żadnego wysiłku, a obecność Percivala napawała go spokojem. 

Następna była łazienka. Gdy tylko przypomniał sobie co się tu działo, gdy Percival wchodził do niej w trakcie jego kąpieli, zarumienił się po czubki uszu i czym prędzej zamknął drzwi. Widząc drzwi do sypialni, szybko wycofał się z korytarza, nie chcąc nawet spoglądać do środka. 

Przeżył tu tak wiele szczęśliwych chwil, a teraz, gdy prawie nic tu już nie ma, a przede wszystkim Percivala... pozostają mu już tylko wspomnienia. 

Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że pomimo tego, iż rozumie dlaczego go porzucił to liczył, że zrobi to inaczej, powie mu to prosto w oczy, a nie ucieknie po cichu, gdy akurat wyjechał na kilka dni z Nowego Jorku. 

W chwili gdy zdecydował się wyjść z mieszkania, usłyszał trzask. Bardzo charakterystyczny trzask aportacji, a jedyną osobą oprócz niego, która może aportować się do tego mieszkania, jest Percival.

Wrócił się do salonu i zastał tam swojego kochanka, byłego kochanka, który widząc go wchodzącego do pokoju, zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Credence? - wyglądał na bardziej zaskoczonego, niż chłopak, który nie spodziewał się, że Percival jeszcze kiedyś się tu pojawi. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przepraszam. - szepnął. - Zorientowałem się i właśnie wychodziłem.

Nie chciał robić tego jeszcze trudniejszym, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, które pojawiły się w jego oczach, kiedy zobaczył jedynego mężczyznę, którego kiedykolwiek kochał, a teraz gdy go porzuca, czuje jak jego serca pęka na pół.

\- Kochanie, dlaczego płaczesz? - zaniepokojony mężczyzna, podszedł do niego szybko i zaczął wycierać łzy z jego policzków. - Myślałem, że też tego chcesz. Raz nawet o ty rozmawialiśmy o tym i widziałem, że podoba ci się ten pomysł, więc... - przerwał i spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Nie pamiętam żebyśmy o tym rozmawiali, ale rozumiem i nie jestem na ciebie zły. Właściwe to spodziewałem się tego. - powiedział odsuwając się od Percivala o krok, tym samym przerywając ich kontakt.

\- Ale dlaczego płaczesz? To tylko przeprowadzka.

\- Tylko... - zaczął Credence i zamarł. 

Przeprowadzka? Jaka przeprowadzka? Przecież go porzuca, opuszcza. 

\- Ale ty mnie zostawiasz tak? - zapytał, czując się jak kompletny głupiec.

-Zostawiam. - mężczyzna roześmiał się nerwowo i przejechał dłonią, po swoich, jak zwykle, perfekcyjnie ułożonych włosach. - Co ty pleciesz?

\- Wziąłeś wszystko bo mnie zostawiasz i przeprowadzasz się gdzieś indziej, tak?

\- Nie, w żadnym wypadku! - gwałtownie zaprzeczył i podchodząc oddzielający ich krok, przytulił go mocno. - Nie zostawiam cie, wziąłem rzeczy i przeniosłem je do naszego nowego domu. Jakich czas temu luźno o tym rozmawialiśmy, wyglądało na to, że podoba ci się taka perspektywa i pomyślałem, że zrobię ci prezent, więc kupiłem nam dom.

\- Nie zostawiasz mnie? - zapytał głosem drżącym od łez.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy. Kocham cię. 

Pocałował jego powieki, zaczerwienione od płaczu, brodę, na której zatrzymały się ostatnie łzy i w końcu usta, które były lekko rozchylone od niewypowiedzianych słów.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej nie pomyślisz o podobnym nonsensie. - powiedział Percival, przerywając pocałunek.

\- Obiecuję.


End file.
